Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by danbob521
Summary: In this 10-Part Series, Mike Smidt finds himself trapped working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But as the nights progress, he finds things are not what they seem... New chapters every Thursday!
1. Chapter 1: A breif history

**MY FIRST EVER GAME FANFIC, AND IT IS GOING TO HOPEFULLY BE GOOD! SO ENJOY!**

It started on November 13, 1977. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had just opened Iit's doors. Children came running Iin happily, excited to have fun. Arcade games, pizza, tokens, prizes. All of that good stuff ruled, but they didn't even come close to matching the best part of the kid's pizzeria: the animatronics. The robotic, animalnoids that had technology seemingly ahead of it's time. No one could ever imagine sometuing this amazing and electronic. (Well, not at the time, at least)

Day after day, Fazbear Entertainment made hundreds of thousands of dollars from the children and parents that came in the stores. Year after year, no one ever got tired of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, the four main animatronics of the store. On May 11, 1981, however, a child abduction took place outside the store. The child, whose named was undisclosed, was taken inside of a man's van, and never seem again. Even though there were no formal charges towards anyone, the place lost reputation after this. But then, four other children followed in footsteps. Weeks later, the four animatronic suits developed a stench from inside their robotic bodies. Many complains were filed about this, and on January 28, 1982, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed it's doors.

Despite the troubling history, many children were forlorn that their happy place was closed. One 300 pound child commited suicide, claiming he didn't want to live without Freddy. Geez, what a fat tub of lard. In 1984, Fazbear Entertainment collaborated with Funtime, Inc to try and re-open it's doors. Funtime Inc decided to change the image on the robots, and make them more kid freindly. It took a year and a half to pitch out the ideas, but on June 10, 1986, Funtime Inc announced that they would be buying Fazbear Entertainment and once again entertain kids the way they were in 1977. If not, more. There were even two new animatronics added to keep things fresh.

"As early as next year, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be back in buisness." The CEO of Funtime Inc stated on July 1, 1986.

Orginally, the place was set to re-open in summer of 1987, but was pushed back to October of that year for fiscal reasons. And on October 16, 1987, the day came. Just like 10-years ago, children came rushing in, playing the arcade games, spending tokens, and checked out all the new toy animatronics, especially Toy Chica. Why? Take your wildest guess, bud.

But on November 13, 1987, the worst thing to happen took place. In America, every FFP had at least 200 kids in it to celebrate 10 years of Freddy and his freinds. But then, Toy Foxy came from the ceiling and malfuntioned, and bit a 10 year old's head. There was panic everywhere. The child screemed in agony, and as soon as Toy Foxy realized her mistake, she removed her teeth from the young boys head. It was too late, however, as half his frontal lobe feel onto the floor.

And on November 18, 1987, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed it's doors yet again. On January 12, 1988, to cover up their asses, Funtime Inc abandoned Fazbear Entertainment, making it independent. What a pity, am I right.

"It's a major set back, but we will be salvaging the older animatronics in case of a future re-opening. However, we are positive, that we will re-open again someday. Even if it is with a much smaller budget."

-CEO of Fazbear Entertainment.

Six years later, the place re-opened yet again, don't ask me how. As soon as they did, I was about to be evicted from my apartment. I needed a new job, and the newspaper provided me with just the right material. For five nights at week, I would be the nightguard there, for $120.00 a week. It was minimum wage, but I needed the money. So I signed up.

My name is Mike Smidt, and I just screwed my life.

 **TO BE CONTINUED... (Chapter 2 on June 25th)**

 **Note: This is just an expiremental video game 10-part series. So do not judge me if I am bad at it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome, Smidt

**PREVIOUSLY ON FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA...**

 **Mike Smidt got employed to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And that's basically it.**

As I walked Iinto the pizzeria, I almost passed out from the putrid smell. It smelled like diarrhea mixed with vomit and piss. No joke. What kind of kid's place would smell this bad? Did the place have no janitor, or at least a health inspector? I could not think of a single parent who would want to expose their son or daughter to this eroma. I was disgusted, and even considered quitting right there and then, but my wife was currently pregnant in Florida, and I needed money to support our child. The only reason I moved here was to find a tempory 9 month job, and make money. But for the past 6 months, I barely had two nickels to rub together. It was crap. I had already gotten in an argument over the phone with her about not having a job, and using all of the $200 I was sent here with. So this time, I would work, even if the place smelled like ass.

It was at that moment that I saw the three of them. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Woah. These things were scary. I felt my heart shrink as I realized that the foul odor was coming from them.

"You three should maybe lose weight," I chuckled to myself. Then, I started walking toward where my office was.

Only three months, I thought. Then I can go back home to my wife and my upcoming kid.

When I walked in the office, it was one of the smallest things I'd ever seen. How would I work for 6 hours a night in this closet sized office. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. The phone started ringing. When I picked up the phone, it automatically went to speaker.

"Uh, hello? Hey there, I wanted to record a message for you to get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you, and I feel like I should inform you of some things to do. As you can tell, there are three animatromics on stage. They tend to get quirky at night, where as they will walk around and even try to get into your office. Should that happen, they won't recognize you as a person, and will problably see you as a naked endoskeleton, and problably try to forecfully stuff you intova suit. I think the only part of your body that would ever see the light of day again is your eyeballs. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. They did use to let them walk around during the day, but then there was the bite of 87. It's amazing to think a human can live without their frontal lobe. Yeah, that being said, just make sure to check the cameras for any animatronics, and I will chat with you tommorow. Bye."

I was speechless. I was also disappointed in myself for not doing any research on this place. How could this building stay in buisness if someone got a peice of their brains bitten out? I was shocked and dismayed, but I promised my wife I would come home with money. And once I came home, I would get an office job, or something like that. Or maybe I would write a novel on this, or maybe someone would write a fanfiction story about me working here. Oh wait, yeah. I forgot, danbob521 is already taking care of that for me.

As I checked the cameras, Bonnie moved offstage. Chica moved about 7 minutes after that. But I had doors, and I sure as hell could close them. This pattern went on until about 4:30am. Bonnie would move, Chica would follow. And so on, so forth.

The clock hit 4:30. THE CLOCK HIT 4:30!

The cameras started to glitch out, reading only: **IT'S ME.**

When I put the laptop down, there he was. A golden bear, no eyes, and his jaw dropped. I froze Iin fear. What the hell was thing, and why was it in my office? For about three minutes, we just starred at each then, the yellow bear spoke. "YOU THINK THAT MAN ON THE PHONE IS GOOD, BUT HE'S NOT. WHAT HE DID TO THE PLACE IS WORSE THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD EVEN BEGIN TO POSSIBLY IMAGINE. DO NOT TRUST HIM FOR ANYTHING!"

Suddenly, I blacked out.

 **Now I know what you guys are thinking, am I going to use the Phone Guy killer cliche? No. I won't there is an unexpected twist that will happen later on in the story. And Chapter 3 will cover Nights 2 and 3. But you won't see it until next Thursday! But still, in the meantime follow my account, and you might just get the alert when Chapter 3 arrives. Or, you may not get the alert, but Following me is best you're going to get, so why not do it? And also, subscribe to my youtube channel for updates! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2

**Whew, Chapter 3! Sorry it's about 2 weeks late, things have been really bad for me lately, but you guys shouldn't have to suffer because of me, so here is you long awaited part 3!**

"Micheal, wake up!" I felt a tap at my shoulder. The day shift guard was there, arising me. It must have been 8AM already. Man, falling asleep on the job is not a good thing to do.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:56. Now go home for some rest, bro. You seem as tired as hell."

As I walked out of the pizzeria, I remembered: that yellow bear. Who was this thing? And why did it knock me out? And finally, what did it say about not trusting the phone guy? Holy crap, how scary. Yet interesting. If I was left alove by one of them, did it mean I had a new ally? I couldn't wait to just go home and nap this entire night out of my fragile head.

THAT NIGHT

It was 11:15. I had awoken at 10:00 to start getting prepared for tonight. My fear of coming here was another reason I showed up early. Maybe the 45 minutes before work would give me some overtime. And then some. As I walked imto my office, I remembered that I had brought my gun. There were 16 bullets in the 9mm, so that would save me from one of those...beastly things.

Just as the clock turned to 12, I heard a giant: STOMP!

I let out a shriek, so loud that all of those things head it. Foxy, the pirate animatronic, started sprinting toward my left door. Without hesitation, I closed the left door.

I almost left my right door open. I ALMOST did. But I saw her. That Chicken. It's mouth hung open in a deathly manner. I swear I saw a uviela in it's mouth. My body flew at the right switch. The door shut at that instant. Just then, things went silent.

"PHEW!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Despite feeling a little safer, I refused to open the doors. These things were too unpredictable, and I was about to be payed for the first time in months. Why throw my life out of the book? Bad idea. Very bad idea. I spent an hour reading online news articles on my phone. But at 1:30AM, the power cut out.

'What the hell?', I thought. This place has about at least 4 hours worth of power! And I had about a half battery left! Unless...no. There was no way one of those bastatds could have tampered with the electricity. It was impossible.

Before I could think about it some more, I was tackled to the floor by something. I opened my mouth to scream, but not a single sound came out. What the hell?

"I apologize for this, but Freddy told me to get you. So just make it easier for both of us, and come with me!" The thing dragged me out of my office, but not before I blacked out due to an unknown pound.

My eyes flew open. All I could see was a brown face. And then some.

"As you asked, sir. I'll go get the suit." A voice behind me called.

"Not nesscacary, Bonnie. I can handle this without the suit."

"But Fred, we always-"

"I SAID I WILL HANDLE THIS!" The figure stomped it's foot on the ground.

"Fine." The voice said as the door behind me closed.

Suddenly, It looked at me, and said, "Hello, Micheal. Name's Freddy Fazbear."

 **TO BE CONTINUED... (Chapter 4 Coming Soon!)**

 **Hey guys, thank you for being patient and waiting for Chapter 3! I'm currently dealing with a few personal issues at the time, so I will try to bring you as many chapters as I can. But just bear with me for now.**

 **-danbob521**


	4. Chapter 4: Plushtrap

**Hey guys, I have an update at the bottom of the chapter to tell you guys some good news and bad news.**

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked. Freddy laughed.

"Why, it's Freddy Fazbear, of course." The bear robot said triumphantly. I was too scared to commeitt on anything at this point, so I just stayed quiet.

"Listen, pal. We're not here to murder you. But we need to talk. You see, one of us told you something that they should not have said. And now, the truth is the only thing that will keep you sane at this point. So listen up."

He must have been talking about that Yellow Bear. It was the only one that had talked to me since I came in.

"Okay." I forced out, afraid to really say anything at this point.

Freddy could tell I was nervous, so he took a step back from me.

"Listen, there is nothing for you in that office. You are only vunerable to an attack. But not by us."

"Then by who?" I asked.

Freddy smiled. That smile seemed so human, it scared me.

"Just go home kid. Relax for now. Go back to the office, and chill. We'll try to leave you alone for tonight." With that, he let me go and I walked ojt of the back room. Was this all a prank? Were the managers trying to play a prank on the rookie? This had to have been it.

In my office, I was still shaky from tonight's events. That blue thing that snatched me, was this Bonnie? Just as I settled down in my seat, I heard a growling from the back of my seat. I turned around, and saw a covered cage. There was a pink tarp covering it. I pulled off the tarp, and got jumpscared. This was a small, greenish plush of some sort, and it was beating at the metal.

"I don't think he likes you." A voice from behind me said, I turned around, and saw that Yellow Bear.

TO BE CONTINUED... (New Chapters will return in September! )

 **Hey guys, here is an update for you guys. So on Sunday I am moving to a new house and there will not be internet there for a few weeks. But don't worry, I am going to start clean next month with all stories, and even a few NEW ones. So stay tuned. DANBOB521 OUT!**


	5. WHO WANTS TO AQUIRE THIS?

**Hey guys. As you may now know, this series has been put off because of other things I am working on. I wish it wasn't so, but I have other things in mind for my page's future, and this series unfortunately might not venture along with it. I don't want a series that I will be holding back from living up to it's full potential.**

 **That's where you guys come in.**

 **Whoever reads this, If you want to adopt this series, PM me and we can discuss it. You can either continue from Chapter 4, or you can start it over. I will make another post following this one shouting out whoever is the owner of this story when I chose them.**

 **I look forward to talking with some of you about this, and the Five Nights At Freddy's fanbase has some of the best fan fiction writers. I just wish I could have been a part of it.**

 **Anyhow, whoever wants this series, let me know. The story could be all yours.**

 **-danbob521**


End file.
